don't let go
by akkachi
Summary: Aomine wasn't jealous. At least he thought he wasn't. It's not like he'd ever own up to it anyways, so Kuroko had to do something to teach him a lesson on emotions . Really fluffy AoKuro


**A/N** Aokuro equals with fluff in my head,so yes this is way too fluffy and shoujo-ish...orz Also this idea just popped in my head out of nowhere,so yeah this is way too idk _random of a setting?_

When reminiscing the Teiko days, Aomine would remember everything. Kise's cheerful laughter when he entered the gym, the scent of Murasakibara's freshly opened candy bags, Midorima's tape lying on the bench...but most of all he'd remember that small blue head that would ever so often pop from behind him,startling him. His _'light' _as he called him. The word _'light' _was meant both figuratively and literally. But it took him awhile to figure that out.

What he came to realize, now that both Kuroko and him had parted ways, is that when he left him..._the light was missing his shadow_. He'd be lying if he said that Kuroko didn't complete him in all ways possible. In his eyes, Kuroko's way of thinking was as pure as the color white,whether it was for basket , or different things he asked him on.

"_Oi Tetsu._.."

He was standing in front of him with his huge stature, towering the smaller boy. Man sometimes he really did feel like raising Kuroko up and observe him. He was too small and fragile for his own good.

"Yes Aomine-kun,how can I help you? "

Hell if he knew why he'd suddenly feel the need to talk to him . Looking back at it though,it must have been because Kuroko was the only one his heart would open up to.

"Say, wanna go out and play some basket? ..I can help you with those hoops if you want to.." he scratched his nape and focused on Kuroko,waiting for his reply.

"What do you have in mind Aomine-kun? I don't like it..."

"What are you saying Tetsu!? I'm not some despicable guy!"

"Yes you are.." he replied with the same unchanging expression of his . Aomine had to expect a reply like this from him, he was too observant and things wouldn't slip away from him easily .

"Ugh...fine ..can we talk ?"

"Unfortunately I don't have much time. Kagami-kun invited me over his place. "

Ahh yes. Kuroko's new light. He appreciated Kagami for being the only person who could beat him,but Kuroko was still _his_ shadow.

Aomine's expression turned to that of a scowl,and Kuroko would be blind not to see it. Aomine would express his displeasure at all times,whenever he was experiencing it. He'd make sure people knew he didn't like something. He wasn't one to back down. Especially not now that Kuroko was replacing him with someone else. _He wouldn't take it_.

"Is he_ that_ important to you Tetsu? "

Uh oh. His tongue slipped. He didn't mean to externalize his inner monologue.

"I don't understand what you mean Aomine-kun."

Of course he did. He just wanted to press Aomine further on. See what he really meant,and if it was the same as with what he was thinking .

"Agh forget-"

"Are you jealous? "

It took just that to wake Aomine up. Was he really jealous of Kagami for having Kuroko for himself? Not only in basketball,but in his life in general , evidently. The more he thought about it ,the more it made sense. If he had Kuroko back, if he could hang out with him and play like they used to, life would seem a bit more meaningful .

"No.."

He looked away and pushed his hands in his pockets. He was being childish ,denying it right after he realized what he really felt. Nevertheless,Kuroko wasn't one to back down either.

"Aomine-kun look at me. "

Aomine slowly turned his head and met Kuroko's gaze. His eyes were fairly lighter than his own, his light blue ones glowing , perfectly fitting that porcelain face of his.

Kuroko pushed a bit further than he should've,but it was all for Aomine to learn his lesson.

He moved closer to Aomine and raised his neck,staring straight at his indigo eyes, now shutting slightly because of the embarrassment.

"Aomine-kun,you're blushing..."

"That's because you're so close i-i diot...it's..the body temperature and all that.."

He stuttered,and he could feel Kuroko smiling softly at the act. What was up with Kuroko all of a sudden.

"Aomine-kun..I still care about you. Nothing will change that . "

Now Aomine's cheeks were puffy and red and he was horrible at hiding it. Kuroko was so amused he let a chuckle and moved closer still. He wrapped his arms around him and placed his head on Aomine's chest.

Aomine was screaming internally ,but it wasn't like he hated it either. He felt Kuroko's warmth on his body,and he slowly grew to like it. He returned the gesture, and suddenly grabbed Kuroko,raising him up a few inches,just so they could be on the same height.

It was getting colder,and Kuroko could feel Aomine shuddering,his lips trembling from the freezing cold. He was too much of an idiot,not wearing respective clothes in winter. What would a jacket do for him in such a weather?.

When Kuroko made move to leave,Aomine stopped him,hugging him harder.

"It's too cold,stay like this for a bit. "

It wasn't that. He finally had his beloved person in his arms, so close to him , he didn't want to let go. _Ever_. The cold was just a big excuse for him. Kuroko knew that. He smiled softly and hugged him gently again,shutting his eyes tight. He felt safe at Aomine's protective arms cushioning him.

Aomine placed his chin on top of Kuroko's head, and felt a blush creep on his features again. This was Kuroko's scent. He would never forget the smell of vanilla and soap surrounding him. He shut his eyes too, trying to remember how they both were before anything . Just Kuroko and him together having fun.

"_Aomine-kun? _"

"Hmm?"

He was in a daze because of his daydreaming and so he faintly heard his name uttered by Kuroko. Next thing he knew where a pair of lips gently pushing the entrace of his mouth, the softness overwhelming him. Kuroko was tip-toeing ,gently running his hand on Aomine's shoulder for support. He lowered himself and waited for Aomine to react.

For once, Aomine felt so warm,he could throw his jacket and just stay with his shirt. He wasn't mad at Kuroko or something like that. He didn't know what he felt. But whatever it was it felt right. And good.

"Hey Kuroko"

"Yes-?"

His response was muffled by Aomine,when he returned the kiss. Only way more sloppily , as this was new to him. Moreover,it was his first kiss. And being the mischievous kid he was,he knew there was this 'french' kiss. And he felt like that would work well on Kuroko. It seemed very nice in alll the lovely educational clips he had watched.

He grabbed Kuroko's face carelessly, so carelessly he pinched his cheeks and Kuroko let a small but inaudible '_ow_' in the kiss. His kiss got deeper and now Kuroko couldn't complain one bit. He felt Aomine's sweet taste in his mouth,and that made him a bit more than flustered. Seeing Aomine blush was one thing...

"_Aomine-kun!"_ Kuroko gasped, almost breathless from the intense kiss he just experienced. He ran the back of his palm on his mouth in an attempt to calm himself.

" It..wasn't ..good?" Aomine asked,concerned he messed it up for both of them.

"You haven't _kissed before _have you? "

"Idiot! How could I?!" Aomine pouted harshly at the question,making Kuroko smile.

"It really was an bad kiss..."

"_Hey-"_ he tried to protest,but Kuroko cut him off, with his warm eyes piercing him,making him momentarily feel out of place.

"But I'm glad...it was Aomine-kun's first kiss..."

"_Tetsu..."_


End file.
